Like an Animal
by Onyx Masqerade
Summary: AU BV Planet Earth is in an alliance with Vegitasei against Freiza. When Bulma's planet is visited by a strange and deadly woman, she escapes along some scientists and a few Earth natives. Now Vegitasei and Earth's survivours must work together.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz but I wish I did.

Bulmas long aquamarine hair flowed gently in the morning breeze. She was standing atop her manors watchtower, waiting for her father to return from Vegitasei, their newest allies. Nowadays, everyone used hyperpod spaceships to get from planet to planet because their technology had evolved rapidly after the 3rd millennium. Consequentially, it was Bulma who had ushered the technology to a breakthrough, just months after her 7th birthday. Like her father, she was good with anything she put her mind to; a true scientist.

Her father, being the Head Scientist, had the job of accompanying the King of her planet to monitor, develop and expand the technology of their allied planets. Of course, Vegitasei was quite technologically advanced itself so their friendship was highly valued.

You see, most planets in the universe were either controlled by or opposed to Freiza. He was a Tyrant to most and for awhile had had Vegitasei's people, the Sayajins, as allies but they had turned against him and formed a new alliance with the most technologically advanced planets not under Freiza's influence. Thus, they had called on Earth to help them destroy Freiza.

Earth had been against Freiza from the very beginning and had successfully stayed out of reach because of their advanced combat techniques and weaponry. The earthlings were growing nervous by the minute now though, because of whisperings from the west quadrant that Freiza was gathering an army unheard of. Even though they had superb defenses, they still worried that the rumors were true because no matter how powerful the earthlings were, Freiza was still a formidable opponent to cross.

Bulma was confident in the power of her defenses, weaponry and soldiers but knew, in the back of her mind that something terrible would happen anyway. She was gifted with a powerful intuition and her instincts were sharper then a toothpick. You could say that there was something almost animalistic about her; the way that she acted and the way her senses were so attuned to danger.

"Something feels wrong." She whispered to the wind.


	2. Silence

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Prince Vegita stormed down the many hallways of Vegitasei's palace, looking for his father.

"Father!"

Impatient, King Vegita presented himself, with a scowl on his face, of course. Dressed in armor from shoulder to toe, he looked more like a warrior then a king. Of course, Sayajins were a warrior race, living by codes, pride and honor. It was quite appropriate that the king of their planet be dressed in their finest armor and a flexible training suit to boot.

"What is it son?" He asked venomously, "I am just about to begin a very important meeting with the king of Sesshis, so this had better be good."

His son, Prince Vegita, gave him a wide smirk. "Oh nothing too important father. I just wanted to let you know that Freiza's men are swarming the space docks."

The king was no less then shocked but turned angry instantly. "Stupid boy! Why didn't you tell me this earlier when you saw their ships coming in for landing?"

Once again, the prince smirked. "Because I thought you would've known already. Then again, you never really notice anything else around here, most likely because you lay around on your ass all day." Before the king could answer, the prince had begun talking once more. "And because you're so incompetent, I send out troops myself. How do you like that old man?"

"Why you insolent little bastard!" King Vegita lunged for his son's throat but the prince calmly held his father's hands in front of him and watched his father try to get out of his grip with a laugh.

"Face it king, you'll always be weak compared to me. You don't deserve to lead the Sayajins into battle. You're much too weak. At least you get to die by your son's hands" Prince Vegita gave the king one final smirk and severed his head with a ki blast. Vegita smiled as he watched the king die. Then he wiped his gloves.

"Piece of shit."

* * *

A large ship landed just a little way south of Bulma's watchtower. She had been waiting for her father to come home, restlessly, for hours now; perhaps even days. She had lost track of time, as she usually did when she was really focused on something (like an invention) and wondered how long she had been without food. She then decided that the first thing her father would do, would be to eat some of her mother's cooking so she forced herself from the balcony and walked into the house. Besides, she could smell supper all the way from the roof; Shepherd's Pie. Bulma did not know a single person that could resist her mother's Shepherd's Pie, it was simply delicious.

Ignoring that fact that her legs were tired, Bulma ran down the stairs all the way to the kitchen. She was right; she had lost track of time. Buni, her mother, looked worried sick.

"Sweetie! I thought something had happened to you! I'm so glad you're alright! You've been gone for four days! I knew that if I baked some of this pie you'd show up, don't ever scare me like that again!" despite her scolding, Buni looked like she was about to laugh.

"Um, mom could you pass me a piece of that please? I have been gone for two days, like you said. I'm pretty hungry." Then Bulma looked excited. "I think daddy's home! I saw a ship land at the dock and then I ran downstairs… I'm going to eat and then I'm going to go see him!"

Bulma ate her food in frenzy and gave her mother a big kiss on the cheek. "Sorry for worrying you! I love you! Bye!"

The blue-haired genius dashed across the lawn with ease, for the little exercise she did, she was quite fast. The dock was coming into view and she felt happier then she had in a while. Pulling out her key-card, she slid it through the slot on the outer part of the ship and watched as the gate lifted open with a hiss.

It was quiet.

The ship was bathed in complete silence. All the inner lights were on and a faint buzzing noise was coming from the lower barracks. Bulma, through obvious fear, stepped into the craft and walked slowly to the end of the main control room. There, she stepped through a door, and followed a tiny hallway to the small, on-board kitchen. Bulma then permitted herself speech.

"Daddy?" She called, just above a whisper, then louder. "Daddy?"

Nothing responded and she was once again in silence. Full of even more fear, she continued, persisting only because she felt that there was someone on board. Carefully searching the cupboards, just in case, she found only silverware and a few measly portions of food. Even more worried then before, Bulma cried out again: "Daddy!"

But once again, nothing answered back. She pushed her fear to the back of her mind and continued to the back of the kitchen. Slowly opening one of the three doors, she found only a closet full of cleaning solutions and various cleaning supplies. Behind the third door, she found a pantry full of different foods, drinks and even meat in an enormous freezer.

The last door, in the far corner of the room lead her to another room, most likely the secondary control room and she found that each station had the same blue flickering monitor. This made Bulma even more frightened. It looked to her like each computer had been attained with the same virus, causing them to shut down. Curiously, the lights in the whole craft remained on even though the control room was down. Following the straight carpet down the middle of the room she found herself at a door named 'barracks'. With a shaking hand, she pushed the door open.

Drip, drip, drip.

Everything seemed normal here. The dripping sound was just another eerie detail in the picture. This just magnified Bulma's curiosity… and fear. It wasn't the silence that scared her anymore, it was that incessant dripping. Not only because it gave a spooky quality to the silence, but because she had helped her father built this ship, and she knew for a fact that they had no running water.

* * *

Prince Vegita burst into the conference room, and sat down at the head of the table, in his father's chair. "The king is dead." That one sentence stated it all. The diplomats from Sesshis gasped. One of the older men looked into Vegita's eyes.

"What happened to him? We saw him but a few minutes ago." If the old diplomat had been surprised, he did a very good job of concealing it. "I killed him." Vegita smirked.

"What? How could you do that to your own father?" one of the women cried out in disbelief.

"He was getting old, and he was unsuitable for the job. He was also a weakling. Sayajins do not tolerate weaklings." Vegita then added, "Now you will have to listen to me."

* * *

"Daddy?" Bulma was panicked now. She raced towards the sound of the dripping, even though all her instincts told her not to. Once again, as she expected, there was no answer. As she drew nearer to the sound though, a shiver of fear raced down her spine and before she even saw the source of the dripping, she knew what it was coming from.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter, and I know it took me forever to write, but don't worry, I'll write the next chapter soon. Oh, and I'm sorry that it's so short but for the first few chapters, it's gonna be. I need to start by writing short and then, once there's more to the plot, I can write longer chapters. I hope you guys don't mind.

A big thank you to the few people that reviewed the Prologue! I'm glad that someone is reading my story lol! I hope that you guys will be so kind as to review this chapter as well!


	3. Cilice

Chapter Two 

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Dr. Breifs body was impaled on the showerhead. Bulma refused to believe it, but it was true. He father was dead but she knew that he would never be forgotten. Now it was her and a slow mournful dripping noise comming from the bathroom and she watched, paralyzed as her father's blood crawled slowly down the drain.

"Who could've done this...?" Bulma finnaly allowed herself to speak.

Then, from the doorway came a voice.

"I would, and I did." The smile on the woman's face was disturbing; she wore a crooked smile and a long violet cape. She did not seem to be carrying any guns but Bulma spied a long knife just inside her cloak. Her hair was a dull red and her eyes were deep brown yet gave her a haunted look. Still she kept on her creepy little smile.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bulma's voice was deadly calm but her eyes were raging with pain and anger.

"Why, I am Cilice. Don't you think that the impalement of your father looks splendid. I truly do think that I did a wonderful job!" Once again with that smile. It looked out of place and horrible against her evil deeds.

This was too much for Bulma. this woman, abomination, had just asked if she liked that her father was dead. Bulma could feel the rage in her mind blinding her but she didn't care. Avenging her father would be a gracious chore.

"I'll kill you. And I'll enjoy it." Those were apparently the words that Cilice had been waiting to come out of Bulma's mouth because she gave a hollow laugh.

"Don't be silly!" Cilice smiled crookedly once again... it was enough to make Bulma's skin crawl.

"I'm completely serious, bitch."

Before Cilice could make a move, Bulma surprized her by creating a circular bubble sheild around herself. Try as she might, Cilice could not break through it. Inside, Bulma began to change; her nails hardened, grew and became stronger, her teeth grew into fangs, horns curled around the sides of her head and a tail slowly grew out of her skin. Finally, her pupils shrank to slits and she hissed angrily. Suddenly the sheild dissapeared and all that was left was a demonic Bulma.

"My father left me something more powerful then anything you know. Love. And the instincts of an animal." Now it was Bulma's turn to smile. "Have you ever gotten in a fight with an animal before?"

Bulma left no room for a response. She lept forward, drawing an intricatly carved blade from her belt and almost stabbed Cilice in the arm. Cilice turned at just the right time to avoid the attack by using her bare hands to intercept the blade. It cut her deeply but to Bulma's horror, the gash sealed itself right before her eyes.

"You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve... Bulma." And Cilice was right. She pulled a sword out of her cloak cuff.

Anyone could tell that they were evenly matched but they kept fighting ceaselessly, blindly. A jab to the right, a claw to the left... their moves were monotone and predictible. Bulma kept landing hits, and she was clearly more agile with a bde, but cilice kept making her wounds dissapear without a trace each time she was hit. Bulma was powerful, but she could not beat something supernatural... or undead.

"What the hell are you?" Bulma had had enough of the nonesense. She needed answers.

"I am not like you." Cilice smiled once more, "I have certain abilities only attainable through killing and suffering. Isn't it wonderful? As long as I kill living things, I can stay alive." She giggled eerily. "Ironic, isn't it?"

* * *

Vegita leaned back arrogantly in his high-backed chair. He was very pleased; today's dealings with the ambassadors had gone smoothly and they had rid the space docks of Freiza's men. He fingered the enormous king's-jewel between his fingers and chuckled softly. Under normal circumstances, there would have been a grand ceremony for vegita to have received it... and the kingdom. vegita however, thought that the ceremony was nonsense and decided to cancel it.

"There are going to be a lot of changes around here..." That was all Vegita said. He was too tired to train (or speak, for that matter) and decided to go to bed. Stripping off his armour and spandex slowly, he took the time to enjoy the chilly breeze comming in from his large balcony door. The moon was hidden behind the clouds tonight, and would be for a few days.

"No Oozarus tonight." He said simply and sunk into his silken bedsheets. Surprizingly, he fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

Bulma felt a plan slowly forming in her mind; if she could temporarily blind Cilice, she might have a chance at escape. She had a duty to do, and that was to get as many people as she could off the planet Earth. Cilice, she guessed, was most likely working for Freiza and therefore a threat. She had to keep Cilice busy in order to bide some time. Bulma, in the meantime would be looking for something...

"Where do you come from?" She asked casually, never letting her guard down.

"A cold place." and for the first time, there seemed to be a hint of something other then a smile on Cilice's face.

Then she spotted it. Sand. In the far corner of the room. She wouldn't be able to get it unless she did something, fast.

"I see." With lightning speed, Bulma grabbed a fistful of sand, wet it with some of her father's blood and trew it in Cilice's eyes. She screamed in agony and began clawing at her eyes in a frenzy. Bulma looked grim.

"Even after death, my father still helped me..."

Not wasting another precious second, Bulma ran like hell to the ship's entrance and once outside, barred it and destroyed the keypad. She only hoped that that act would give her a bit more time. As she ran for her house all her animal traits slowly faded away and then she burst into her home desprately searching for her mother.

"Mother! Where are you? Come quick!" Bulma's mother appeared by her side with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it honey? Is everything alright?"

"Mother, Daddy is dead! I have no time to explain everything but you must call all our close friends and gather as many people as possible to our safehouse! call the lab scientists aswell! This is an emergency!" her mother looked shocked at the news of her husband's death but knew, from the urgency in her daughter's words, that this was a serious matter and went about her instructions with haste.

"As for me," Bulma whispered to herself while going down a secret elevator "I have to prepare the ship."

* * *

After two hours of sleep, Vegita awoke in complete darkness... just the way he liked it. He got dressed quickly and hurried to his dining chamber where a large breakfast was already laid out for him. There was a large variety of things; enormous eggs, enormous pankakes, enormous sausages... everything was in enormous portions in fact. he cleaned the dishes out so that it looked as if nothing had been there and headed down to his personal training center.

He started with some katas and quicly progressed to more demanding training. He even got in some meditation, which was essential to physical, spiritual and intellectual growth. It was just one of the reasons that he was so much stronger then the rest of the saiyans; most thought that meditation was a waste of time.

"Fools." Vegita thought that everyone in his kingdom was a fool but he knew that most were nevertheless fairly strong and they obeyed and served him well. Leaving no more room for thought, Vegita plowed on through his training , now using ki blasts.

* * *

Everyone they had room for on the ship had finally gathered in the safehouse. It was miles underground but since their technology was so advanced, the heat from the earth's core was just a pleasent heat. Bulma and her father had developped the new kind of steel especially for the safehouse in case of some catastrophy, or emergency. they had even put an enormous space ship beside the safehouse to allow evacuation if nessecary. That day had come.

Everyone's faces were confused and scared most of the children stared in wonder at the large room they were in and some were crying because they were sensing the uneasiness and fear in the room. Seeing their fear, Bulma explained the situation:

"My friends, my mother and I have called you all to confirm what we thought would never happen: My father, Dr. Breifs is dead. He was murdered in his spaceship by a woman that, I think, was hired by Freiza to kill him. This is a desperate move and will not go unpunished, I assure you all. Though he is dead we will all remember him and I and my team of scientists will carry out the instructuions on the rest of his blueprints." Bulma pointed to a long armoured chest which contained her father's blueprints and gave the crowd a moment to digest the news. "I beleive that Freiza plans to override Earth very soon and that is the reason that I gathered you all. I plan to make our escape to the saiyajin world as soon as possible. I am afraid that we are the only people able to board the ship and though this is painful, we have to make this sacrifice to protect the human race."

Bulma could say no more. She felt so terrible because she had to leave so many innocent people to perish at the hands of Freiza's men. She turned to her fellow scientists and gave them some orders.

"Take that chest of blueprints and put them in our highest-security vault. We must protect those at all costs. They are our only hope of beating Freiza."

"Right Miss Bulma."

Bulma searched the crowd, looking for her mother. At last, she found her, talking with all her friends.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku didn't even seemed fazed at the emergency.

"Hello everyone." She replied half-heartedly. "Excuse my enthusiasm," She tried a pathetic attempt at humour " I haven't slep in a while and daddy's death was more disturbing then you think. There is something strange going on guys..."

Suddenly her mother turned serious.

"Tell us about it honey. Don't keep it bottled up, things like this eat your heart out."

"Okay. What I saw was horrible." Bulma took a deep breath, and fought back tears, "He had been impaled through the showerhead of his personal bathroom." Bulma's voice had lowered to a sorrowful whisper. Everyone gasped at the statement. Tears rolled down her mother's face silently but Bulma, not wanting to show a weakness, held hers back.

"And then, I met the woman that did it to him." Some of her friends held pitying expressions on their faces while others listened with rapt attention. "And I fough her but when I cut her, the cut healed itself. I don't know what she is and I don't know where she came from but I know that we have to leave here as soon as possible."

Her entourage was stunned. A woman that could heal herself instantly... that was a big threat.

Wanting to know more, Chi Chi asked "How did you manage to escape then?"

"I threw wet sand in her eyes and that gave me the time to get out. I locked the door but by now, she's probably already escaped by now though and that's why we have to leave as soon as possible." Then she added, "I'm going to go help my crew prepare the ship."

Walking through the tense crowd, she stopped occasionally to answer questions and give reassurance. Finally, she reached the ship's dock and walked inside. All the scientists were woking grimly but nevertheless tirelessly.

"How are we doing here?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Very well Miss Bulma. We should be able to go in an hour or so."

"Very well." Bulma walked into to the ship's control room and sat in the chair quicly typing in a password and then checking all the ship's functions. Her and her father had done an excellent job: everything was in prime condition. Satified, she logged out and walked back out of the room, securing the door with a 10-digit number code. She decided that the Scientists did not need her getting in the way at that time so she wandered back out and down to her friends and her mother.

"We'll be leaving in about an hour." Bulma left the technicalities out because she knew that no one really needed them right now.

"Oh." That was all anyone could manage. Bulma hated the pitying looks on their faces, it made her feel so weak. Quickly pulling on a fake smile, Bulma tried a new tactic: blissful ignorance.

"How was everyone's week?" She was releaved as the tension dissipated enough for her to beathe properly, a talent that she had almost unlearned in the past days. Everyone started talking about their week (Chi Chi especially) and for those blissful minutes, Bulma began to feel her worry ebb away. Suddenly Krillin asked Bulma a question:

"Say, what did you do this week Bulma?"

"Well, I--" Bulma was not able to finish because the panicked voice of a woman shot above the crowd and reverberated throughout the room.

"My son! My son is gone! I saw him go up the elevator! Help me get my son back!" The poor woman was fighting and shreiking to get to the elevator but the crowd thankfully held her back.

"Fuck." Bulma muttered.

* * *

Wow, I amased myself! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Pats herself on back I hope you guys liked it as much as I like writing it and please review! 


	4. Fido

Chapter Three 

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

"Prince Vegita!" Nappa called, halting in front of his post-apprentice. Vegita raised his eyebrows in a threatning manner and even then, Nappa did not realise his mistake. 

"You shall adress me as King Vegita. If you fail to do so once more I shall have to deal with you myself. Is that understood?" Vegita threatened icily.

"Of course your Majesty, King Vegita." Nappa paused then continued after seeing the look of impatience on Vegita's face. "We have been trying to contact Earth, Dr. Breif's home planet for hours now but we are not getting any reply. The doctor and his inventions, as we know, was of great importance and intrest to the kingdom and the technicians are worried that Freiza has perhaps already begun an invasion."

"Send a few sentries to Earth- that crossdressing feind will not even set foot on Earth for he prefers to watch him minons do his dirty work. Come to think of it, why not send Bardock and his team of pathetic 3rd class warriors. I'm sure they're itching to do something for their new king." Vegita smirked in spite of himself.

"Right away, my king." Nappa said in the midst of a bow, and left the room.

Almost immediatly, Vegita left his throne and walked briskly through the catstle halls, heading for his personal training grounds. Vegita had requested that one of his guards, Radditz, train with him that morning. Radditz, who happened to be Bardock's oldest son, was also fairly strong. not as strong as Vegita but strong enough to give him a mild challenge, unlike most Sayajins on Vegitasei. This was likely as bardock was rumoured to be even more powerful then Vegita himself which was one of the reasons that Vegita despised him.

Now close to the door that led to his grounds, Vegita let a smirk form on him lips, the anticipation of training taking its toll on him. Pushing open the door, he could just barely make out Radditz stretching, close to an enormous tree. Trees were quite rare on Vegitasei and if you had one on your property you were most likely considered quite powerful, and were most likely respected.

vegita continued his short walk over to Radditz and sunk wordlessly into his stretching routine. Any good fighter knew that flexibillity was one of the most important factors in being powerful and deadly to your ennemies. That is why Vegita always stretched before beginning anything else. Like meditation, flexibillity opened even more oppertunities for an avid warrior. After their stretches, they did some katas and finally proceded to the spar itself.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Vegita taunted.

"Not unless I've dragged you down with me..." Radditz replied and lunged at Vegita.

Nappa was on his way to Bardock's home when he saw him training with his small battalion. They were only 5 or 6- Nappa didn't bother counting because frankly, he didn't give a damn. He approached them annoyedly and gave them a rough outline of their mission.

"Earth eh? Isn't that where Dr. Breifs lives?" Bardock wondered aloud.

"Yes and if you had've been listening, you would've already known." Nappa replied while rolling his eyes.

"Quit rolling your eyes at me Nappa. Being the king's lapdog is nothing I'd be proud about (Nappa fumed). So what do you guys say? Should we go on the king's little mission?"

"That was an order, not a choice Bardock!" Nappa cut in, still angry about Bardock's little comment.

"Shut up will you? I was asking my team their opinion, not you!" Bardock half-yelled, a tinge of amusement in his voice. "So, what's the verdict men?" Celipa glared at Bardock. "and women?" He added hastily, getting a satisfied look from Celipa.

"Aye!" His troops yelled in unison.

"Show us the way Fido." Bardock said nonchalantly, his crew snorting into their hands.

* * *

Bulma rushed towards the sound of the sobbing woman, pushing people violently out of the way. The woman, she recognised, was the mother of a little boy she had babysat a few times. This gave her an even better reason for going after him.

"Don't worry too much Marielle, I'll find Damien for you." Bulma said calmly and nodded her head silently in the direction of Marielle's husband who was clutching Marielle softly in his arms. "Do you have anything that belongs to him at all?" her husband handed Bulma a small tattered blanket wordlessly and Bulma sniffed a few times to make sure she got the right scent. Bulma handed it back then, her head full of his scent.

She darted through the crowd once more, even quicker this time, and reached the elevator panting only to see Goku standing beside it, waiting for her. He looked like he was about to speak but she held up her hand.

"Goku, there is not much time 'til we are ready to leave so I have to go alone. I am the only one that will be able to find him fast enough and silently enough. Even though you could too, you must make it to Vegitasei. Give my crew this message: Once they are ready to lift off, get everyone on, and lift off. Those are my orders, no negotiating is to be done, that is my final verdict." and she slipped onto the elevator, pushing a switch on it so that no one could get in the elevator from below.

the elevator ride was fairly long, a good 10 minutes, and by that time, Bulma was sure that Damien had been there because the whole place reeked of his scent. The elevator doors parted and Bulma stepped out into one of their many linen closets and watched as the elevator door became almost invisible once more. She dashed down the right corridor, slowing down once in a while to make sure she was still following his scent. It led outside and continued down the road a bit until she began to see bloodstains and another scent which Bulma determined was a woman's. Thus her worst fears were confirmed: Cilice had taken and hurt Damien.

Bulma, now enraged and upset, dashed down the street until she spotted something curious- a foreign spaceship. It wouldn't have been surprising except for the fact that it bore Vegitasei's royal crest. And what was even more baffling was that Damien's scent led into the spaceship. Suddenly putting two-and-two together, Bulma came to the conclusion that Cilice was on the Sayajin's side and was even more enraged that they had led them into such a trap.

She deactivated the security on the shuttle trying not to look at the spattered blood everywhere. Once disarmed the door hissed open and she stepped inside, immediatly picking up the sound of whispering voices with her acute hearing. She snuck towards the sound, trying to forget about the wayward trail of blood that she was also following. Finally she found the source of the whispering and stood outside the door, intent on listening to the converstation.

"...but I just don't understand. I couldn't find him anywhere, let alone anyone around the vicinity of his home. Everyone has just vanished! Like I said, all I found was that little brat, laying on the street bleeding to death." A woman's voice said.

"There was no blood anywhere except from the cuts the little boy? That is strange Celipa. It is also worrisome considering everything is normal around the towns I visited and I th- hey! Can any of you feel it? Something is outside the door!"

"Yes, I can feel it Monz. Keep your voice low, we do not want to wake the poor boy..."

Bulma panicked for a second and then remembered what she was there to do. Drawing herself up off the floor she stood in front of the door, and waited for it to open. There stood Bardock, the spitting image of Goku in front of her. She could hardly beleive her eyes.

"Goku?" was all she could say.

"No. Never heard of the guy, I'm Bardock and if you do not tell me who you are, I will fight it out of you." He said, sinking into a fighting position. Once Bulma was over the initial shock of finiding someone that looked almost identical to her best friend, she replied:

"My name's Bulma, Dr. Breif's daughter."

"Really? then you'll show us where he is? we've come, on orders from the king to find him, we couldn't contact him. Any idea why?" Monz shot her an almost accusatory glance.

"He was killed. Whether it was on the way back home or whether it was when he got here, we do not know. I found him dead with no traces of any of his crew in the ship. The only living thing in there was a woman I assume is working for Freiza. She goes by the name Cilice and can repair her wounds instantly." Bulma finished with a shudder.

"where is everyone around your home? We found no trace of any of them, except for that boy." Bardock inquired, while pointing to Damien.

"They are all underground awaiting the lift-off of an emergency ship I built with my father. They are relativly safe for now. I only came to retrieve Damien." and at the Sayajin's puzzled expressions she added, "the boy."

"Ah. I see. You'll have to come with us, Bluma." Bardock told her.

"My name is Bulma and I am not comming with you! I have to get Damien back to his parents!" Bulma yelled angrily.

"You will come with us Bulma. We need to make sure you make it to Vegitasei in one piece and I am sure your friends can handle themselves. If we cannot ensure your father's safety anymore, we will ensure yours." Bardock stated in a no-nonsense tone.

"What about Damien! He has to get back to his parents!" Bulma pleaded.

"He will come with us, we will meet your companions on Vegitasei... that is where they are headed are they not?" Bardock inquired losing his laid-back nature.

"Yes, they are. But mark my words: if anything goes wrong it'll be your heads." Bulma stated in a deadly tone.

"We believe you Bulma. Now come, we must prepare the ship."

* * *

"Bulma hasn't come back yet! My poor baby!" Buni cried. 

"Bulma gave everyone strict orders Mrs. Briefs," Goku consoled "We have to follow them... she would've wanted all of us safe, including the blueprints of Dr. Brief's and her inventions."

"I know but I'm just so worried even though she's such a smart girl. I just hope she finds a way to get back to us!" Buni cried.

"I know she'll find her way back to us, it's just a matter of time." Then Goku turned towards the crowd huddled in the shuttle:

"We sadly must leave Bulma behind. Maybe we'll see her again someday. Prepare yourselves for lift-off." For once Goku looked sad and serious, a look that had never before shown on his face.

Chi Chi turned to him rubbing his back. "She's a genius, she'll find a way." but she did not even seem certain of herself.

"I hope she does, for all our sakes. Even the Sayajins have limits to their power." Goku muttered.

* * *

NOTE: I changed my pename to Onyx Masquarade and it is no longer Fire-bound heart. I just want to make sure no one thinks that I am copying my own work or something wierd and confusing like that lol! 

Whew! I havn't updated in a long time (try a month or two...) anyway, all that counts is that I fed you all another chapter. Hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
